No te cases
by ope-hana
Summary: Él, se enamoro de su silencio, de su forma de ser. Pero, eso lo lleva a que ella lo ignore y lo evite. pasa dos años cuando ella se compromete. hace todo lo posible para que no se case. Es ahí, donde Hermione Tiene que poner sus sentimientos en orden. Elegira al que la humillo por varios años o por el chico que la ayudo a salir de su dolor.
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no son mios...

 ** _No te cases_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Dime! —exclamo molesta. Desde que lo conocía siempre la molestaba. Ahora no entendía el comportamiento de este. Lo ignoraba lo más que podía, incluso solo por cortesía le hacía compañía. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Malfoy?

El solo la seguía observando de una manera penetrante; sin pestañear y haciéndola sentir un poco extraña y cohibida. Le quería decir que la amaba. Que sin ella, él no puede seguir, que se arrepiente por aquellos años de inmadurez; y que desea volver a iniciar como si nada hubiese pasado. El iría a su lado donde ella quisiera estar pero que tan solo no lo rechace.

— ¿no me vas a decir? —bufo con exasperación. Le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para dejarlo ahí con su silencio. No deseaba estar un minuto más con él y tratar de entenderlo solo lo que tenía con él era pura cortesía. Sintió que alguien le tomo de la mano; ella volteo a verlo pero lo que se encontró fueron unos labios que la trataban de succionar su respiración. Ella se quedó estática. No se movió y aguanto la respiración hasta que el rubio se separo de ella. Seguía en shock. Cuando regreso a sus cabales solo le sonrió a Draco siguió con su camino sin decir nada. Sin duda alguna era la peor noche de Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**No te cases**

.

.

.

.-

.

.

.

* * *

Una semana paso desde que paso aquel "incidente" así lo denomino Hermione. No es que le importara ni que lo recordara solo sabía que hubo un incidente en la mente de ella y la de Malfoy y que este a lo mejor estaba bajo el efecto de un imperius que hizo lo que le habrán ordenado por venganza. Así que ella se dirigía al comedor con sus dos amigos. Ambos iban platicando de que ya pronto iban a salir de Hogwarts solo faltaban unos meses y después disfrutarían de sus proyectos. Ron se iría con George a ayudarle en la tienda y Potter iría a la academia de aurores. Hermione solo deseaba alejarse un poco de la magia para poder disfrutar a su familia si es que los encontraban.

—Malfoy te está viendo de nuevo —susurro ginny en su oído de la castaña

Hermione solo se tensó pero solo le sonrió como si no fuera importante y negó. Evitaba tener contacto con él.

—acompáñame a la biblioteca —pidió la castaña a la pelirroja

Ginny solo le sonrió para después asentir. Últimamente Hermione le pedía que la acompañara a varios lugares para no estar sola. Ella solo decía que era por que después no los podía volver a ver ya que se alejaría de la magia.

Salieron las dos juntas para ir a la biblioteca. Ella copio los deberes y finalizo cuando se dio cuenta que ginny se había ido y a su lado estaba el rubio con un libro.

Ahora recordó porque solo le saludaba por cortesía, desde que iniciaron las clases a vece el rubio se sentaba a su lado para leer o hacer los deberes que él tenía. Él no la incomodaba ni la molestaba como antes solo se quedaba ahí tranquilo en su mundo al igual que ella. Ella empezó a guardar sus cosas para retirarse cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio se la quedo viendo

—Tenemos que hablar —comento serio

Ella solo le dio una mirada inexpresiva. Fue la misma pregunta que le hizo cuando él tuvo aquel "incidente". Para que ese "incidente" no volviera ocurrir ella se sentó de nuevo y lo miro.

— ¿dime?

—aquí no, en otra parte —vio a su alrededores

Ella negó

—aquí, o me retiro

El resoplo y después se la quedo viendo fijamente como analizando sus expresiones al igual su semblante. Pareciera que ella no tuviera el efecto de sentir unos nervios y la respiración acelerada como él.

—Sobre lo que paso la otra vez —fue al punto—, quiero que sepas que…

— ¡no te preocupes! —lo tajo para que no siguiera. Tenía las manos enfrente en forma de decir que no siguiera—. Ya se me había olvidado, y creo que estabas bajo un imperius así que no te diré nada. Nos vemos —se levantó, salió de la biblioteca dejando a un rubio shockeado

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué estaba bajo un imperius? ¿Qué ya lo había olvidado? ¿Qué no merece mencionarlo? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba en aquella cabeza de esa hija de muggles? Lo rechazo sin antes de darle una oportunidad de darle su corazón. Esa hija de muggles no había rechazado. Lo ignoro. ¿Qué lo había olvidado? Si claro, por eso lo estuvo evitando a cada rato cuando el quería hacer contacto con ella. Si claro, por eso al día siguiente que tenía clases juntos ella lo evito cuando el intentaba acercarse. Esa hija de muggles le demostraría que no estaba bajo un hechizo imperdonable. Se levantó para seguirla.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca vio que ella ya se había echado a corres porque ni la encontró en los pasillos. "ya se me había olvidado" si claro. Bufo molesto.

Llego a su clase de artes oscuras con el profesor Bill el hermano de ron. Ella sentó a un lado de ron. Mientras sacaba sus útiles vio que Malfoy entro. Ella sin voltear a verlo y solo escucho lo que hacía. Fue la clase más larga que sintió por primera vez. Sentía que alguien la miraba y sabía quién era. Solo, que no quería confirmarlo, porque le estaría poniendo atención donde no la debe de haber.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Malfoy? —susurro ron al oído de esta

Hermione solo sonrió y negó

— ¿Por qué?

—te está viendo con coraje —explico el pelirrojo

—No te preocupes, aún sigo viva —sonrió

Termino las clases cada uno salía de la sala cuando ella fue la última en salir ya que se quedó con Bill platicando del embarazo de fleur. Salió contenta por la felicidad de su profesor que no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Draco. Y sin decirle nada le planto un beso.


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes no son mios. Son de JK. rowling

* * *

— ¡ya detente! —exclamo molesta

Toda esa semana el rubio la cazaba desprevenida y le plantaba un beso que ella no correspondía. Ella estaba segura que de sus sentimientos y que parte se encontraba Draco en su mente. Y era en "desconocido bajo un imperius" era el único concepto en que ella lo tenía. No había más explicaciones para lo que él estaba haciendo.

— ¿no te gusta? —pregunto desilusionado

Ella seguía frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo le decía que se sentía rara al estar así con él? Que no le gustaba lo que él hacía solo le perturbaba y la hacía sentir confusa por aquel siniestro comportamiento.

— ¡basta Malfoy! ¡Despierta! ¡Malfoy si estás ahí adentro reacciona no te dejes controlar! —hablo fuerte como si él estuviera fuera de sí.

El bufo molesto. ¿Otra vez? Otra vez que ella le hacía lo mismo. ¿Por qué no acepta la realidad? ¿Tan mal esta que lo bese? Se acercó de nuevo a ella y le dio un beso que como todas las veces, ella no le correspondió.

—ya te lo he dicho que no estoy bajo un imperius —le respondió muy serio. —Hermione, me gustas

Lo había hecho y dicho. Se le confeso con las palabras que ella, a lo mejor, los esperaba. Y de nuevo se alejó de él.

Esa noche ella no bajo a cenar. Ni a desayunar mucho menos para ir a sus clases de runas. Todo el día se ausento. Draco pensó que era el efecto de su confesión. Sonrió al tal logro que provoco en Hermione. Pasaron tres días donde ella no apareció en ningún lado. Y eso ya no era el efecto Malfoy si no era que otra cosa le pudo pasar a la castaña. Estaba decidido hablar con san potty y la comadreja. Ese día a primera hora tenía pociones. Él se sentó con la comadreja al ver que la castaña no estaba

— ¿Qué demonios? —se exalto el pelirrojo al verlo

—El sentimiento es mutuo —aclaro. Después lo ignoro

Ya habían empezado la clase y el maestro no le tomo importancia a la falta de la castaña. Ya casi para finalizar la clase el maestro dijo algo para llamar su atención

—señor Malfoy, usted desearía entrar estos dos últimos meses en el club de las eminencias. —Hubo un silencio en toda la aula— es que una compañera abandono su puesto, y, quiero que usted lo ocupe si no tiene ningún problema.

Hace dos años, cuando tenía 16 años a lo mejor estaría encantado de entrar para corroborarle a ese vejete quienes eran los Malfoy. Pero ahora, solo rondaba una pregunta ¿Hermione dejo la escuela?


	4. Chapter 4

el otro capitulo es ultimo. realmente no lo quiero hacer largo. si ustedes quieren le puedo alargar un poco. solo espero que lo aprecien. Espero respuestas :)

* * *

A sus 20 años iba a la fiesta de compromiso de su mejor amigo Theodore Nott. A ellos les unía un lazo muy fuerte aparte de que sus padres fueran exmortifagos. Sentía bien al saber que su mejor amigo haya encontrado el amor. El aun no podía dar ese paso a pesar que estaba de novio con Astoria. Y lo de Hermione aún estaba con la esperanza de verla algún día. Y cuando eso pasara el terminaría con Astoria para irse con ella. Aun no superaba el hecho que ella dejara la escuela.

Cuando llego a la fiesta iba acompañado de la rubia. Ella sonría como si fuera una celebridad y es que a lo mejor en su mente Draco y ella darían el siguiente paso esa noche como sus amigos. Vio que su amigo estaba recibiendo a los invitados. Quería ver a la futura señora Nott, pero, ella ni estaba presente.

Estaban todas las serpientes reunidas en una sola mesa

— ¿leyeron el profeta de este día? —pregunto Zabini iniciando la platica

Pansy solo negó mientras seguía hablando con Astoria.

— ¿trae algo interesante? —pregunto Malfoy

—Más o menos —vio que todos le ponían atención— la chica Gryffindor

Malfoy se tensó; ¿era de la chica que él se imaginaba? Vio intensamente a Zabini y le hizo una mueca para que siguiera hablando

—el profeta público que la vieron hace un día en el ministerio. Fue a ver el ministro; nadie sabe de qué hablaron. Pero, según era para arreglar un papeleo de una boda

Malfoy escucho eso y soltó un gruñido

— ¡¿Qué dices?! —se levantó, y tomo del saco a Zabini. Los demás se sorprendieron— ¡repítelo de nuevo!

Zabini se puso tenso al ver la mirada furica del rubio. Cuando se escuchó el tintineo de una copa.

Todos estaban viendo la pequeña disputa del rubio y el castaño. Que no notaron cuando el prometido traía de la mano a una castaña.

Todos al verla empezaron a murmurar. Algunas copas caían al ver la escena. Malfoy desvió la vista hacia aquella castaña. No era el único, era la mayoría. ¿Qué hacia ella con él? ¿Qué hacia ella en el brazo de su amigo? ¿Qué hacia ella sonriéndole a él? ¿Qué hacia ella con un anillo de compromiso en mano? ¿Qué estás haciendo Hermione?


	5. Chapter 5

este es fin... realmente seria un drable... pero lo extendi a solo cuatro o cinco... bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

* * *

Soltó a Blaise y se la quedo viendo. Se sentía molesto, desilusionado, feliz, molesto, y para el colmo la seguía queriendo. La miro penetrantemente, quería que se diera cuenta que él estaba ahí. Que él no la había olvidado. Que siempre la recordaba. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Dónde se fue? Todos estos años la espero… bueno… Astoria no vale. Pero el la espero.

— ¡gracias por venir! —Hablo Nott con un alegría mientras le daba un beso en la mano a Hermione—; para nosotros es importante que Ustedes estén con nosotros este día —vio a Hermione ya que se tensaba al ver las miradas de los demás—. Mi prometida realmente no quería dar una fiesta —algunos empezaron a reír—, pero, me ama demasiado que acepto —los demás empezaron a reír de nuevo mientras algunos decían "AWW"

Draco al escuchar eso se sintió más miserable; ellos se aman. .. ¡Se aman! Vio a Hermione que miraba solo a su amigo. Como si sus miradas fueran solo para él; definitivamente se aman.

Después de terminar su discurso se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos.

— ¡te lo tenías bien aguardado Theo! —exclamo Blaise al verlos. Le dio a un abrazo a su amigo y a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pansy, Daphne y Astoria les dieron abrazo y los felicitaron. Malfoy no la dejo de ver y no pasó desapercibido por Theo. Cuando se acercó a ellos abrazo a su amigo y cuando le toco felicitar a Hermione susurro:

—no te cases… no lo hagas


	6. Chapter 6

Iba con su pequeña hija a su primera visita a Hogsmeade. Ahora era conocida como la viuda Nott. La señora que quedo viuda al siguiente mes de estar casada quedando embarazada de su esposo. Cuando Hermione se enteró lucho a capa y espada por todas las calumnias que surgían. Las amenazas empezaron con los puristas de sangre. Ella tenía que tomar una decisión. Decidió abandonar Inglaterra para irse a Australia.

Ahora regresaba después de 5 años. Su amigo y padrino de su querida hija Jean Dorothea Nott las invito a conocer el pueblo. Su hija insistió tanto que terminó por aceptar.

Estaba en las tres escobas cuando llego Neville con una sonrisa de adoración hacia su ahijada.

— ¡padrino! —grito la pequeña

— ¿cómo estas dorothy? —pregunto el castaño abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—bien, mamá dice que nos vamos a quedar aquí en Inglaterra

Hermione dejo de ver a su hija para después ver a una persona de pelo color platino. Aquel hombre que llevaba del brazo a una rubia. Hermione sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras de aquel hombre.

—Hermione no te cases… por favor no lo hagas

Esas palabras las volvió a repetir el día de su boda y ahora lo veía con una sonrisa sincera a lado de la rubia.

Salieron de las tres escobas para después ir a Honeydukes y sin proponérselo chocaron con una pareja rubia. El hombre quedo asombrado al verla. Hermione saludo a la rubia y después al hombre. Empezaba a alejarse cuando el hombre grita las siguientes palabras:

—gracias…

 **Fin**

 **gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic. nos leemos en otro.**


End file.
